puella magi cassandra serena magica
by iamhere4ever
Summary: yo this is a super cool fanfic about a super awesome mahou shojo named cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua. please read this it is real super good or die by cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua. rated t for awesomesauce
1. Chapter 1

yo hey there this is my first fanfic so do not hate or flame

*cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua which is the hero's name but we will just call her serena or cassandra but dont worry pov*

i wake up on my bed with pink yet has a sight red tintish silkly sheets with a checkled pattern and i have my beauitful designer nightgown adored with unicorns that have creamy white hair and body of beautiful yet fuzzy pink hide like a cotten candy that tastes coolous (see what i did there) and put off the blanets gracefuly yet dexerously and waltz arosss the room gracely like a ballerina and my beauitful goreous blue yet sightly violet hair with rainbow highlights on my bangs dont they go bang.

my clothes are all designers with a mainly green main theme with blue lacey trims under my supple perky g cup boobs but they are not heavy and all the boys at school really love them and want to be my bf but i say no because they only love me for my boobs so i use my magic to kill them and eat their souls then unkill them and then uneat their souls but i make their my sevants but i let all of them go after my homework is done which only takes a min because.

i can do that because i am a half but i kept my mind my soul gem is half grief seed so i can switch betwen being a normal girl, a magical girl and a witch although i keep my witch abities like soul eating and tranfromsing people to match me. plus i am a condo of three witchs becuase qb says that i have the maxium potental so i have to split up into three witches which are the powerfulest. wait until next chapter to hear them and how i came to be this!

i hope you love this 3


	2. Chapter 2

ok lets contude and cassandra sereena is a glood charater do not critize like a stuip critic bc cassandra serena is awesauce and radical and preps who critixse her are unradical yo see how i call who critise cassandra serena people preps like in my fave fic loloolllllllll do not do it or else i will do somhing

*three person point of view*

cassandra serena soon looked out the radical glass window with many srcatches a bit chiled with a bit of frost as the uncoolious (c wat i did there again i make it oppsite of collious lolololololololololol this made me laugh out lowd) winter was coming but cassandra serena will melt da snow if it gots too bad bc she can use her magical power and everyone loves her except jealous bithes and witchyes but it was still reflactive of cassandra serenas silky shoulder lenth short with a ponytail that had glitterly red on the tail in the back held with a glitterly bow that had a sparking yet shiny preious diamond that she got as a gift from her parent before they died in a car axadent when she was young and that made her very sad although she never knew their names. but cassandra serena was upset adout it becuase idk.

and reflective violet yet with a sight blue tint shining flowing hair wih a rainbow side bang that goes bang (lol). her face was clear and sightly tanned except for a sparkly red star to that marked her right cheek that many people asked about and said was hamazing so cassandra serena says that she painted it on there and people say thats amazing and 3 fingernails which were painted shiny in glitterly rainbow colors one color 4 each nail.

cassandra serena son saw in half (lol) a bitchy witchy of one of the bad jealous preps (lol)) no one would ever turn in2 a bitchy witchy if there were good guys but if they were preps cassandra serena would not purify their sowl gems becuase cassandra serena can do thsat becuase her soul gem was half grief seed and she can purify unlimited. cassandra serenas eyes turned a different colors slowly like a rainbow and her soul seed (thats what i call cassandra serena soul gem beucasue it is half grienf seed and half soul gem) was rainbow too and changed slowly)

can not wait until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry 4 the wait because i had some stuip state tests that are imprtant

please give postve review and toatalbarneystorm thank you for the revirw

*thrree point persoon of view8

cassandra serena sawed in half (lolx cant get over that joke) the stuip ruining her home preps and decibed to puruify them and their eat souls then spit it out in a new form using her rainbow soul seed (soul gem/grienf seed) that has the sparp and yet sparky most beaitful pointie agels sticking out on both end but not black but a pure most 1000k gold and yet super platuim and very most glitteri with the gem in the center being mostranbow and yet the most beatful part of cassandra serena most beaditful and most gracefully and mostwonderlandful (lolz) but yet her soul seed has a bow that can not be unbow tried

preps were tring to escape once they sawed in half the most beautifl most graceful cooliious (lolololol) most wonderlandful (loz) poqwer of the most beaiutfl most graceful most wonderlandful casssandra serena they sayed wtf is going on oh no we are doomed for life but i can t escape nooppppe or somethng like that cause preps speak werid but look human cassandra serena then made them not ugly and they screaamed their prepie scream so then she spit them soul out and they were had cassandra serena as their bff and were not ugly anymore. they gived cassandra serena a big hug for loving them and loved her sweet loving smart personity but not for her g cup boobs. ilove you cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua

next chapter ones of cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua move out of town and into the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

i do nt no what to say up here so here is the 4 chapter

*three perseon pov* yay\

cassandra serena was very veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery sad cause her friend lucy eggcorn was going to move far away so cassandra serena eas going to see her cause cassandra serena was feling very uncoolious (lolz) and radiiiicsal and then cassandra serena arrived using her super coolious yet new yet purple yet blue yet like her hair yet motorcyvle yetnewst odel wth yet best winter resitfent wheels that completes her super cool looks her rainbow fingernail with the star her necklace her rainbow highlights.

cassanda serena went in because cassandra serena can do that and said why are you leaving lucy i love you like i love veryone else in the mostest beauitful voice like themost beacuitful silkest silk and lucy said i want to be like you and fight preps and protects people so cassnadra serena and lucy had a danceing contest

dance danece dance

shacke your booty not like smelly one

cassandra serena danced sooooooooooo beauitfully and waifish and beauitful and gracefullly lucy was no where as god so cassandra serena won.

ok cassandra serena i love you too becuase you r the bestest but i haves to go into the real world said lucy and so lucy left that day but cassandra serena was fine for it casue it was the right thing to fight the preps and be like her.

this is a coolidious chapter yay wait for next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

ok this ismthe five number chapter plzzzzzzzzzzzzz luv it with all your hearts plzzzzzzzzzzzz ok here is the chapteer

*cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua pov yay at last agein*

there is a prep but not lick any reglar prep because it was a magical prep and they try to atack poor but very very veru very powerfull and beauitfull amd gracefull and nice and sweet and pre5tty cassandra serena and even her poor firends and thats terrible so cassandra serena easlyly made themm run away from her or even deffeeted them by breakng this sowl thingy gemy cause that workes sooomvery well cause it does

so i defeat the prep bye using my mahou powows and they are evry one cuase i have maxium potental becase iam soooo kamasama and stuff i use mahou kasai subarashi bimu fire beam which is so awesome and stufff I also call my firends my kazohu cause it sound soo cool and stuffd so I then hit the stuip magical prep who is not coolious (lol) cause they atack me but i getn them easyly

so after i come to my beatuifi; house with a beauitful painting wth a woman cause its coolious (lol_ and s5ufff so iturn on the imusuc (lolz the is on eeverythng)

watashi wa subarashi to cho kanpeki ni shitai o tsukutta

watashi wa misu o suru koto o nikumu

Watashi wa ima, samazamana katachi de watakushijishin no kojin-tekina fushiginokuni ni sunde iru

this is my fave song and it is titled wounderland

i hope u will love cassandra serena now and hatehatehate


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for taking so log to write the next chap :( i got busy  
"*three person pov yay*  
there was a power outage which is terrible after cassandra serena was dancing done with her so epic jpop which is so coolious (lolz) so cassandra serarna went out side to kelp others cassandra serena sill had power cause she powers it but cassandra serena knew the prob the electric grid was not as god as her so to make the elect grad as kanisama as her so cassandra had glow in dark rainbow luminous highlights which a thread which is better then light bulbs and she can grow back hair instantly but cassandra serena did not need to do that cause she can make super duper lightbulbs that are the best luminous rainbow best quality like apple ipad quatily buy the way apple is the best last for ever lightbulbs that dot need power so cassandra serena make them for her friends and then cassandra serena fixes power center to be godsama which is good.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry bout the doc issues in last chapter but i think that it funny there was a unteneil power failure and theres a doc load fail lol i will explain the jokes to make sure you get it and make sure you know it is a sign of quailty and now chapters are now going to be double length and this one going to be triple longth and i'm going to fix the fifth chapter

*thrid person pov (i need to do a cassandra serena pov soonish)  
after the power epic fail due to fact nonacassandraserena (the reason i put a a inbetween the n and the c is because it didnot look right without the vowel and thats terribadle (that was a referce is to happyness charge pretty cure and a pun on the mons of week name which is terribad which it itself is kindaof a pun):) (i put the :) there because i had to close both) and decided to put that there to make a joke) i put technology is simply has insuperiority to the beautifully cassandra serena who has beautiful gracefully wonderful technicolor hair that has all of the beautiful colors of rainbow that you can taste like those skittles candy which had eds the motto taste the rainbow just in case you did not know and i makes a fun pun about that you can taste the colors of the rainbow in the case you did not get the rope of the joke (lol a pun is funny by using the similarity of words although they do not translate good) ok im done explaining now, i hope you like it

cassandra serena was walking along the sidewalk with her beautiful rainbow colorful hair that shinied like a brightest star in the most beautful night and like the moon in that beautiful night and like a beautiful handsome knight with the shiniest golden armor that shinied in the sun and that flowed her hightlights is the most beautiful part of her already gorgeous hair with their beautful rainbow colors and how silky and smooth and soft and flowing like the rest of her hair it was the best in world

a evil magical girl then entered through a portal and cassandra serena sense it and she run towards the spot where the magical prep is and she found it and she transforms into her magical girl form which only takes a sec but they always show a eleaborte transformation so i will desribe it for you first cassandra serenas high quality super expensive blue sneakers with silk spring laces that were tried in a perfect beauitful bow with the silkist silk disappear in a flash of blue light revealing her artfully mismatched socks one was covered in small pink hearts with a red heart inside the pink hearts and the other sock was light royal blue with neon small lightning bolts and both socks had a light pink bow tied in a perfect know on top of them then they disappered in blue light motes then cassandra serena got violet super comfy flats that glitter and sparkle like a rainbow and silk pink tights and some blue nice shorts, then cassandra serena dark designer demin pants disappered in a flash of light and then a long and short skirt appeared the long one was violet and had a cut through the center and the short one was see through light pinkish violet then a sparkly cloth appered at about cassandra serena waistline with a cut through the center. then cassandra serena blue shirt disappeared revealing a magical blue shirt then violet ribbons wrapped around in a x shape across cassandra serena chest and a huge golden flower shaped bow tied it all together.

wait until next chapter to see what happens next


	8. Chapter 8

all rite sorry for not updating so long and i got super duper busy and i forgot bout this i promise to never ever ever ver ver forgot about cassandra serena i am sorry cassandra serena i promise i will get up ice cream.

cassandraa serena pov yes really

the evil monster is rushing towards me so fast towards me but i am the among so very prepared and so i grabbed a super duper powerful wand which is coolious (lol) out between my supple g cup boobies. i then dicidedd to use the super awesome dragon ball z super ray beam but with less charging then them

it made a super awesome laser beam that charged towards the monster and vaporized it out of existence bang bang bang the laser sounded

cassandra serena detransformed as the monster was defeated as she did not need to be in her mahou shojo outfit as the monster was defeated people surrounded her and cheered that cassandra serena saved the day before it was too late and then they were all part of cassandra serenas harem

cassandra serena had a big harem now sure it was big before but now it is bigger

cassandra serena hold a huge party in her honor and everyone in her harem danced and had a dancing contest

cassandra serena vs emoly kawaraho

dance

cassndra serena did a awesome which involed lots of awesome but emoly was lame but cassandra serena said it is okay that she is lame and everyone agreed

then they goten out the acuhol but cassandra serena said it was bad because everyone in the town was under 21 and acuhol is very bad and everyboby agreed

so then after very long night of party everyone got home but before they cleaned up the mess because they love cassandra serena so much and cassandra serena is so glad


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly fluttered my eyes open my eyes, allowing myself to see the light once again.

As I get up, I feel light pain sweeping my muscles.

I try to make the bed again, but

I wouldn't do right.

I used to do it right.

I slug across the room.

I grab the handle for my door and

walk back to bed.

It's too early for me to get up.

But, no one else is up either, so I'll be the first.

And I touch that handle again.

I'm sure, right?

So I open it.

I walk down the stairs the wrong way, so what?

And I turn on the tv.

The town cheers again.

Today should be peaceful. Of course not.

Lately, there's been these groups of "magical girls" walking on in, to my place.

They always try to fight me. They do this alot. I'm not sure why, cause there's no gain to be made.

I can sense them outside here with their dumb evil plots.


End file.
